


Dear Taiju

by Dragoniangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Gen's perspective, major spoilers for chapter 189
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniangirl/pseuds/Dragoniangirl
Summary: A little ficlet of what might've been going through Gen's mind during the events of chapter 189.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Dear Taiju

**Author's Note:**

> I read the new chapter and felt a mighty need to write something for THAT scene. Dialogue is lifted right from the chapter. Just wanted to try to expand a little on the scene.

* * *

The sound was the first thing that he registered. A loud, thundering crack as the walls of the fortress they had so painstakingly worked on exploded into pieces. There was a wave of heat and wind that washed over them. Above was the sound of gunfire.

Too fast. It was all happening too fast.

They weren’t ready! They needed more time! The others had meant to slow them down. But if the enemy was here now then that could only mean…

A half second too late Gen became aware of the figure leaping towards the wall in a vain attempt to delay the inevitable. He screamed but his voice was lost in the ensuing explosion.

Taiju landed several yards away from the wall, his body splayed out and motionless. Gen crawled towards him, feeling as though he was moving through mud.

_It’s okay. He’ll be okay. This is Taiju. He’ll be fine. He’ll be…_

A burning smell filled his nostrils as he got closer. The figure before him was unrecognizable. Shredded clothes and charred skin. Bits of stone were embedded in his flesh and his mouth hung open like a grotesque mask.

This wasn’t real. He couldn’t be…

Gen’s hands came to rest on Taiju’s chest. He was warm. Surely that must mean…

“Wake up, dear Taiju.” he heard himself say. “You can’t prank a prankster.”

He began lightly nudging the body. He needed to get up. This wasn't the time to be lying down. His vision began to blur. “Aren’t you meant to be invincible?”

_Wake up._

“No matter what abuse you take…”

_Please wake up._

“You always pop right back up.”

 _You h_ _ave_ _to wake up!_

“Isn’t that right.”

 _Please_ _…_

“Dear Taiju?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I had intended for my second fic on this site! I was gonna write something lighthearted and happy! Now I don't know if I can anymore! T^T


End file.
